in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Die with a T
Mr. Red, having enough of being scolded at with his wine addiction, he creates an agreement with Galaximus, stating she has to go on a normal food quantity diet in return, he removes wine out of his diet for a week. How long will this agreement last until one of them breaks down? Cast * Mr. Red * Agent Red * Galaximus * Cala Maria * Lola * Lana Story The story starts off... with Mr. Red sleeping on his computer, holding an empty wine bottle with a bunch of other wine bottles on his side. Galaximus and Agent Red stand there, with disappointment in their eyes * Agent Red: '''He has been in this state for 14 hours straight. How is he not dead yet from alcohol poisoning...? * '''Galaximus: '''I warned him.... serves him right. * '''Agent Red: '''Probably best for you to wake him up. I would, but I fear that he might yell at me. * '''Galaximus: '''RED! What on Earth are you doing?! * '''Mr. Red: '''AAAHHHHH!!! What the- what?! * '''Galaximus: '''You passed out again! No doubt because of your stupid habit! * '''Mr. Red: '''What? Everybody has a habit! My god, I feel so hungover... (About to fall back asleep before rising up again when Galaximus slams her fist on his table) * '''Galaximus: '''Not everyone has habits! If you think your theory is correct, prove to me that I too have a habit! * '''Mr. Red: '''Gee, I dunno. Let me think about it... (suddenly slams his fist on the table and points at her) YOU EAT MORE THAN TWELVE THOUSAND CALORIES A '''DAY! '''That’s almost four times the average calorie count! * '''Galaximus: '''For your information, big girls like me have to eat a lot! It helps me fight that Gang! * '''Mr. Red: '''You can shapeshift into whatever size you wish! You can practically CHANGE your appetite, for god sake! * '''Agent Red: '''I don’t want to be involved into this... (walks away) * '''Galaximus: '''At least I can do that! You could never stop your habit, even if you tried! * '''Mr. Red: Oh, I WILL try, under the condition that you start a normal food diet! Done?! * Galaximus: 'Fine! You got yourself a deal! * '''Mr. Red: '''Good! (They both firmly shake hands and go on their separate ways) ''Monday, March 2nd, 2017. 6:07:46 AM Mr. Red wakes up from his bed * 'Mr. Red: '(Yaawwwnnn) Ugh. This day is going to suck badly... Meanwhile, in Galaximus’ bedroom '' * '''Galaximus: '''A normal diet? Squid- this might be a challenge. * '''RED Chef: '''I’m surprised you actually want to do this. So I’d thought I do something simple to start off your diet! (Shows some scrambled eggs mixed with spinach and onions, along with a glass of orange juice) Ta-da! * '''Galaximus: '''Oh, great. That looks deee-licious. *she slowly chews on the eggs, then takes a sip of orange juice* How hard can this be? * '''RED Chef: '''Bon appetite and wish you the best of luck in your diet! (Walks towards Mr. Red) Hello, sire! * '''Mr. Red: '(pushes the RED Chef) Shut up. Any assignments for today, m’lord? * '''Galaximus: '''Well, I could use a little bit of me-time. I’ve been thinking about destruction- and consuming fleeing victims- *she grimaces, thinking about her deal, and breathes in* I could use a day to just let it all hang out. * '''Mr. Red: '''Understood. Now I will be returning to my private quarters. If you hear screaming, ignore it. That would be my rage for quitting wine. Good day. (Proceeds to storm away) * '''Galaximus: ''*Proceeds to lie down* I gotta think of something else. ''Galaximus hears a knock on the door. She goes to answer it. * Lola: 'Hello, Galaximus. I didn’t want to sell you cookies, but the scoutmaster insisted we do it. * '''Lana: '''Do you want any? * '''Galaximus: '''Wait, why are you girls selling cookies? * '''Lola: '''We are Bluebell Scouts! We sell cookies to raise money! * '''Galaximus: '''Normaly, I would shoo you away, but you what? In my state, I could use a box! Here. *she gets out a dollar, and shrinks it so it‘s normal size for Lola and Lana* Will that cover it? * '''Lana: '''Good enough for a box! *she hands one to Galaximus* Thanks! I guess you aren’t as big a meanie as they say! * '''Galaximus: '''Not for now, at least. Bye, girls! Good luck with your sales! * '''Lola and Lana: '''Bye! *they leave* ''As she is about to eat the cookies, she heard some screaming far away from here, starting to get louder. She dismisses the idea and, before she can have a bite, Mr. Red, wearing roller skates, grabs the cookies before slamming to a nearby wall * '''Mr. Red: '''Ow... * '''Galaximus: '''Red! What are you doing?! * '''Mr. Red: '''I was rollerskating to try and keep the thought of wine out of my mind until my spy gave me a tip about you cheating on our deal. (voice breaking) This hurts... * 'Galaximus: '''You mean to tell me I can’t even eat cookies!? * '''Agent Red: '''They are high in sugar! (Galaximus looks up to see Agent Red on the ceiling using suction cups) I’m waiting for a demotion right now. ''Tueday, March 3rd, 2017. 9:37:05 PM. In the swimming area, Mr. Red is pacing around the pool with a concentrated look on his face, concerning Cala Maria (who is in the pool) * 'Cala Maria: '''What’s with you, huh? * '''Mr. Red: '''It already has been a day since I removed alcohol out of my diet and I’m already feeling different. It’s like I’m suffering alcohol withdrawal! ... You never heard of such a substance, have you? * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Wait, you gave up drinking? * '''Mr. Red: '''I was so tired of Galaximus scoffing over me for my drinking addiction, I told her I will quit drinking under the condition that she eats normal quantities of food! * '''Cala Maria: '''I can sense that squid cracking. Put me on a diet, and I would likely lose it too. * '''Mr. Red: '''I’m already starting to lose it right now! What activities do YOU do to keep your mind off of things you want? * '''Cala Maria: '''I, for one, just take a nice swim. That always clears my mind. * '''Mr. Red: '''Okay! (Jumps into the pool, clothes still on) * '''Cala Maria: '''Now, all you gotta do is chill out. Eventually, the sernity of it all will take that obsession of yours off your mind. * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Uh, see ya? ''Dark Jaiden heads inside the lair and knocks at Galaximus' room's door. * 'Galaximus: '''Dark Jaiden- you gotta help me! I think I’m gonna lose my mind! * '''RED Chef: '''She only had a hamburger with a side of oven-baked fries and she only ate them in normal size! How is it not enough for her? * '''Galaximus: '''It’s not the same! I try and eat some Bluebell Scout cookies, but even that isn't allowed! * '''RED Chef: '''With all due respect, girlscout cookies, wether intended to or not, sometimes have a lot of sugar in it nowadays... I guess Mr. Red wants to play unfair, eh? Hehe... * '''Galaximus: '''Well, if he wants to hinder me, I should hinder him right back! HAHAHA! ''Wednesday, March 4th, 2017. 9:49:18 AM Mr. Red, starting to get desperate, sneakily enters his computer lab and sees a red vault with a sticker that said “Mr. Red’s Emergency Wine Storage.” Mr. Red then enters the code, 2-0-7-8, And attempts to open it.... with no avail * 'Mr. Red: '''What the-? Either I’m starting to get weak from alcohol withdrawal or- (Galaximus interrupts him) * '''Galaximus: '''Oh, hello, Red. What are you up to, huh? * '''Mr. Red: '''Um, oh, uhhh- C-Checking to see if anyone stole my wine...? * '''Galaximus: '''Oh, is that right? I was thinking- we should celebrate how far we have gone with our bet with a party tonight! It'll be a lot of fun- with tons of wine.... * '''Mr. Red: '''Oh, reall- (Slaps himself) Waaaaait a second... It has only been TWO days. I’VE been planning to keep my no-wine diet for a week! Man, all that time sober for a few days has wisen me up. * '''Galaximus: '''And all this time on a diet has been killing me! But I refuse to lose to the likes of you! I, Galaximus, shall never back down, you hear! * '''Mr. Red: '''Crystal clear. The main question is- WHO CHANGED TH PASSCODE ON MY WINE STORAGE! * '''Agent Red: '''That would be me, m’lord. Galaximus gave me the order... * '''Galaximus: '''If you are gonna sabotage me, Red, then I shall do the same to you! * '''Mr. Red: '''If I weren’t so afraid of you, you would’ve been a dead man! * '''Galaximus: '''MWUHAHAHA! I could crush you flat, and you could not dream of doing a thing about it! * '''Evil Inkling #1929: '''Lady Galaximus, control yourself! It's not worth it! * '''Mr. Red: '''Yeah! Listen to Inkling 1929! * '''Agent Red: '''How did you remember that? * '''Mr. Red: '''Don’t ask. * '''Galaximus: '''Mark my words, Red. You may be surviving now. But some day, you will crack! Any day now..... ''A couple of Evil Inklings push her away, as she laughs maniacally. Mr. Red clutches his fists in anger Thursday, March 5th, 2017. 12:08:57 PM Meanwhile, in the control tower of the MMO Base, General Tower comes up holding a sandwich * 'Gen. Tower: '''This have better be important. It’s lunch hour. * '''GUN Soldier: '''Sir! 2 identified suspects have shown sudden signs of weakness in our scanners. * Gen. Tower: And they are...? * GUN Soldier: Sheila and Mr. Red! * Gen. Tower: Perfect! This is the perfect time to strike! Bring Jelo and the members of the LRG up here. I’d like to have a meeting with them! ''Eventually, Jenny, Bliss, Buttercup and Lincoln arrive. * 'Jenny: '''You mean to tell me- Galaximus- ''the Galaximus- is weak? * 'Gen. Tower: '''We do not have an exact reason how, but they are. * '''Jelo: '''Wow. That's a blue moon event to me. * '''Buttercup: '''I don’t buy it... * '''Bliss: '''I agree with Buttercup. * '''Lincoln: '''For all we know, it could be a ruse! We all know how good Galaximus is at tricking us! * '''Gen. Tower: '''That could be the case... meaning that we shall ambush them when the clock strikes midnight! * '''Buttercup: '''I still think this is- ''Bliss covers Buttercup’s mouth and smiles. * 'Bliss: '''Sounds like a plan! * '''Candace: '''A plan for busting! Friday, March 6th, 2017. 12:03:01 AM ''Mr. Red is seen putting in random codes in his wine vault, with no avail. Meanwhile, Galaximus attempts to break open the fridge, which is apparently kept shut with a bunch of chains and a lock. * 'Both: '''AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! * '''Mr. Red: '''I! Can’t! Take it! * '''Galaximus: '''I gotta break open this fridge! This bet is gonna kill me! * '''Mr. Red: '''That’s it! I’m gonna go confront Galaximus! I don’t care about if it kills me, I’m not gonna hold this bet any longer- (gets ambushed by Buttercup) * '''Buttercup: '''Alright, listen up! I don’t know what you guys are up to, but I’ll tell you right now, your plans aren’t gonna work! * '''Mr. Red: '''What plans?! I’m not up to any- * '''Buttercup: '''Let it out! We can only assume that your laid-back demeanour means that you are preparing something dastardly! * '''Mr. Red: '''Okay Okay... There is a secret weapon hidden in a vault in my lab. Only I know what the code is... * '''Buttercup: '''Who needs the code? I can get in there easily! * '''Mr. Red: '''Yes... Go ahead. ''Buttercup then drags Mr. Red into the computer lab. Meanwhile, Galaximus attempts to break into the fridge again, using an Inkzooka. * 'Galaximus: '''Is there ''any way to open this thing!? * 'Dynasty: '''Hello, Galaximus... (has a bazooka ready) I have been told you were weakened... * '''Galaximus: '''I’m no weaker than I usually am! Well, I am kinda on the verge of insanity. * '''Dynasty: '''I told you being in the dark side for so long causes insanity. Look, it’s not too late to turn back. I won’t have to do this... * '''Galaximus: '''I’m not fighting you! It’s bad enough I have to go on a diet, and now I get you guys invading '' my lair! '' * '''Dynasty: '''Diet? * '''Jelo: '''Awkward.... ''Meanwhile, in the computer lab... * 'Mr. Red: '''Well, heres the vault, containing my latest doomsday weapon. * '''Buttercup: '''Oh, wow. That’s so cool! Let me help you! *she tries the weapon with her heat vision* Perfect! ''Buttercup then explores the area, seeing tons of bottle of wine * 'Buttercup: '''Wait a minute- What is that stuff? * '''Mr. Red: '(grabs a bottle) Oh, just a little drink your father has never told you about. It’s called WINE! (he then uses the wine bottle to knock her into a tower of wine, in which they all and break burying her into a mountain of glass shards) One glass shard for me. A billion to you. As Mr. Red drinks all the wine he can get his hands on, Buttercup Suddenly flies out of the pile, Glass shards all over her body, rage in her eyes * 'Dark Jaiden: '''What on earth is going on here– ''*finds Mr. Red drinking all the wine* ''Whoa, I gotta tell this to Lady Galaximus stat! * '''Buttercup: '''I'm in pain!!!! I'M IN INFERNAL PAIN! I'M GONNA PUNCH THAT SQUID GIRL'S LIGHTS OUT! * '''Mr. Red: '(starting to get tipsy) (hic) Uh oh... * '''Galaximus: '''What is going on in here!? *she sees Mr. Red* AHA! * '''Mr. Red: '''I didn’t get this by myself, y’know. I had help. * '''Galaximus: ''*sees Buttercup* Yes, I can see an uninvited guest helped you. But, you do know what this means, do you, Red? * '''Mr. Red: '''I know, but still! We’re getting ambushed! We need to re-energize before- (gets tackled by Buttercup) * '''Galaximus: '''Ugh... Buttercup, just shoo, alright! * '''Buttercup: '''But look what he did to me! * '''Galaximus: '''Oh, boy.... ''*she whacks Buttercup with her Splat Roller, sending her flying* ''Buh-bye! * '''Mr. Red: '''Ugh... (hic) Ttttttthanks... I’m a-asuming that you were attempting to break into the fridge before the ambush? * '''Galaximus: '''Yeah.... Come to think of it, it seems like- we both lost this bet. * '''Mr. Red: '''Yeeeeah... Y'know, I may not have the key for that lock, but I do know how to (hic) l-lockpick... * '''Galaximus: '''Okay- could you help me, then? ''At the kitchen, Mr. Red successfully open the lock and, when he opens the fridge door, Galaximus dives in and consume as much food as she can * Galaximus: Sweet, sweet food! Oh, how I missed you! * 'Dynasty: '''Hello, Galaximus... Category:Stories ''Suddenly, some of the LRG members came out of hiding, weapons in hand * 'Dynasty: '''We have been expecting you... * '''Bendy: '''Even if we talked to her seven minutes ago? * '''Dynasty: '''You're not in this conservation, Bendy. * '''Galaximus: '''Oh, hello, you pesky visitors. What do you want? I’m gonna give you three seconds to explain yourselves. * '''Dynasty: '''You know what we want. (cocks rifle) Extermination of the Galactic Army. Especially at your weaken state. * '''Galaximus: '*she proceeds to grow larger and glare at Dynasty* Over my dead body, Locked Room Nerds! * 'Bendy: '(flies to her body using a parasol) Doncha mean, INK body? (Bendy's inky body causes Galaximus' skin to burn) * 'Galaximus: '''Ouch! You little ink blot! *she swats Bendy to the ground* ''Jelo, still hiding, calls the GUN Soldiers. * '''Galaximus: '''Your pathetic soldiers won't be of any help! *she shoots ink at them*